


毛茸茸和毛茸茸

by teaeggs



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 六月就有的脑洞了，和朋友去上野玩看狐狸拍照片，有个朋友说狐狸和狗都是犬科所以他们可以交流。(不知道真假)兽化理由瞎几把扯的，看前还请牢记狗狗开心会疯狂摇尾巴这个设定（也是瞎扯的我家就不怎么摇
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 8





	毛茸茸和毛茸茸

约尔迪秦摸了摸自己头上的耳朵，思考一会，又摸了摸。

毛茸茸软绵绵，还会动，立着的，黑耳朵。

一双狗耳朵。

然后他摸了摸自己尾椎骨，一条毛茸茸的尾巴，长长的，油光水滑，也会动。

一条狗尾巴。

约尔迪极其冷静地洗了把脸，顶着湿漉漉的一张脸从洗手间出来，对躺在床上玩手机的男朋友开口：

“皮尔斯我是狼。”

“你是狗。”

艾登瞟了他一眼，头上的狐狸耳朵不耐烦地抖了两下。他才不信约尔迪是狼，哪只狼能神经病到这种地步，充其量约尔迪就是只没事会咬着自己尾巴转圈的傻狗。

从一年前开始，越来越多的人开始长出动物耳朵和尾巴，现在公众的态度已经从惊慌失措到欣然接受了。没人查出原因，官方把这归结为气候变化带来的返祖现象——是个人都知道这是胡扯。但谁会讨厌毛茸茸呢，尤其是当它们并没有害处时。甚至芝加哥已经出现了专门的毛茸茸美容，比如染色剪毛做造型之类的。

艾登的尾巴和耳朵已经长出来两个月了，他当然是狐狸，有一条蓬松漂亮的大尾巴和可以飞机耳的漂亮耳朵。约尔迪爱这条尾巴爱的死去活来，几次试图带艾登做个尾巴美容什么的，无一例外都被m1911顶回去。

约尔迪这么肆无忌惮当然是有原因的，他一直没有变化，芝加哥所有的亚裔都没有变化。他把这归结为亚洲人的优良血统，然后继续撸艾登的狐狸毛。艾登被烦到不行，翻个身裹着被子滚走了。

“皮尔斯你再滚走我就要考虑换个小点的床了。”

“fuck you 约尔迪”

现在一切都变了，他长出了尾巴和耳朵，意味着艾登可以随时随地报复回来。比如趁着他睡觉用粉色丝带给尾巴打个蝴蝶结再疯狂拍照八百张，或者对着耳朵疯狂吹气，还有可能在大街上猛拽他尾巴。

主要是这些自己都干了个遍。

约尔迪想把大床换成两张单人床来避免他男朋友报复，但又舍不得艾登毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴。两个月来他要么抱着艾登入睡，要么抱着艾登的尾巴入睡。

哦他得说做i的时候看到那条尾巴被各种液体粘的乱七八糟真的很带劲。

最后约尔迪还是嘀嘀咕咕着爬上床，古语云什么来着，车到山前必有路还是又一村的，英文大概是let it go。

现在是早上六点半，要不是被突然长出来的尾巴硌到他们现在应该还在睡觉。好在他们可以睡个回笼觉，大冬天的司法制裁者不应该上班，收尾人也不想出门赚钱。

约尔迪掀开毯子滚进去，他还不适应刚长出来的狗尾巴，躺下时又硌了一下。

艾登放下手机：“傻狗。”

“傻狗喊你睡觉啊皮尔斯。”

司法制裁者确信收尾人脑子不好的老毛病又犯了。

脑子不好也要睡觉，他抬手关了灯也缩进被窝，感觉到约尔迪毛茸茸的耳朵就贴在自己同样毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵上。

艾登忍了一下，又忍了一下，最后伸手去摸约尔迪新生的狗耳朵。

那只柔软的兽耳只是条件反射的抖了一下，然后就随他去了。皮毛摸起来很光滑，里侧则是柔软蓬松的绒毛，艾登顺底部一路向上揉到耳尖，感受到耳骨从硬到软的微妙变化。

他现在有点理解约尔迪为什么喜欢撸他耳朵尾巴了，摸别人毛确实很爽。

约尔迪被摸出一点说不清道不明的情绪，整个人在立刻把司法制裁者按在床上操和让他摸个爽不要报复我之间来徘徊。

他大概徘徊了一分钟，揉着他左耳朵的手停下了动作。约尔迪下意识跟着发出一个疑问的气音。

“约尔迪”艾登皮尔斯在憋笑，这让收尾人惊恐地在脑海里搜索上次司法制裁者憋笑是什么时候什么事，然后感觉到尾巴被一只温热的手抓住了。

“知道你很开心，别摇尾巴了。”

end


End file.
